


Wake Up With Me

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sg_rarepairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rodney wakes up wearily, irritably, and manages to put a together a checklist of facts as he fumbles for consciousness.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up With Me

Something digs against Rodney's ribs and he twitches, an action that is shortly followed by a huge blast of cold striking his chest. He wakes up wearily, irritably, and manages to put a together a checklist of facts as he fumbles for consciousness.

One, he is naked.

Two, he previously had something protecting his naked chest from arctic temperatures.

Three, that thing is now gone, leaving him exposed to the tundra of his bedroom.

Four, and this one comes almost too late, because it takes him a few breaths and a skipped heartbeat to fully realize that this is definitely not a dream and probably not a hallucination, and that there is actually a flesh and blood woman (and oh god, actual flesh, just as naked as his but much, much better looking) sitting at the edge of the bed.

Five, and this is the one that almost breaks his invaluable brain, _this woman is Teyla_.

A fact further proven by the way she glances over her (naked) shoulder, sees that he's awake, and smiles. "Good morning, Rodney."

Looks like Teyla. Sounds like Teyla. He debates pinching himself, but realizes that lacks dignity altogether, and figures he's already teetering perilously close to the point of no return as far as his dignity is concerned. But he doesn't need to, because his brain defogs, and _this is actually happening_.

"Uh," he says articulately, "hi."

It's not as though he's never taken a woman to bed before. And one or two pretty cute ones at that. But this isn't someone from the lab down the hall, who's bored and horny and looking for some experimentation (or slumming; he's heard that before). This is Teyla. Who is gorgeous, and surprisingly smart (not Sam Carter smart, but she's saved his ass before, run a program or two of his - ooh, that sounds dirty - and she doesn't need his help to answer emails or run a DVD like certain other expedition members), and can kick his ass into next week, so he can't figure out why her ass is sitting bare on his bedsheets.

"Did you sleep well?" she asks.

Teyla could have any guy in this base if she wanted, probably a few women, too. And yet she's naked in his bed.

"Uh."

To his continued bemusement, she seems to find his inarticulate grunts entertaining. She smiles at him, laughter in her eyes, and it's _beautiful_. "You are normally so talkative, Rodney. Has something left you tongue-tied?"

"Is this a dream?" he manages finally, and while a complete sentence, probably not the suavest of morning-after talk.

"It is not." She turns slightly so as not to strain her neck, and she's wearing pants but not a shirt and he can see the curve of her breasts in profile and oh damn.

"Then we really..."

"Yes."

"And it was..?"

Teyla lays her hand on his chest. She's still smiling, hasn't stopped, and he might need a defibrillator soon. "It was good, Rodney."

Her lips on his neck, knowing fingers on his belt, what those oh-damn breasts felt like in his hands, her knees pressing into his ribs, watching the whole of her body as she slid onto him, and the way at the end she kissed him and murmured her thanks, as if _he_ was doing _her_ a favor, and not the other way around.

"I... well, that... I mean..." He takes a deep breath, swallows. "Okay."

"Are you all right?"

More than all right. "Just surprised."

"I am not," she says. "I am only surprised it took you this long to ask me to your bed."

"Really?"

Teyla nods.

"Oh, well, then great. So if that's the case," he gestures wildly, "could we..."

"Do it again?"

"Yeah, that."

Teyla slides fluidly beneath the sheets. "Absolutely."


End file.
